Trick or Treat?
by Becks7
Summary: Another one of the holiday fics featuring Wheeler and Linka. Halloween from Linka's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Continuing with Wheeler and Linka's first year together, Halloween is here. Wheeler is excited. Linka doesn't get the big deal (I'm with Linka!) Which is why I took LouiseX's advice and am writing it from Linka's point of view instead of Wheeler's which all the other stories in this holiday series have been in. I hate it because where I work, it's our busiest season and people drive me nuts. So Linka's going to agree with me that people over the age of 15 shouldn't care about Halloween!

There's two quotes from one of my favorite movies in this fic. Find them, and name the movie, and you'll get a prize! I don't know what though…your name included as a character in a future fic, or you gimme an idea that you'd like to see written about I'll do it. Or both, but you have to find BOTH quotes. Here's a hint. The first quote is in part 1. The second one is in part 2.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money.

* * *

I was off in the woods enjoying some alone time with my feathered friends. It had been a while since it had just been me, my keyboard, and the tropical birds of Hope Island. I spend the majority of my free time with Wheeler…not that I am complaining. I love every second that we spend together…but sometimes I wonder if we spend too much time together. I am not sick of him, and as far as I know, he is not sick of me…but how long will that last? We have been together for almost ten months. Will we still feel this way in ten more months? Ten more years? Is it crazy to think **that **far ahead? Ten years from now would put us into our 30s…that is a scary thought. Not being 30…well, that is kind of scary…but it is scary that we will be adults…technically we are adults now, but I do not feel like it…and Wheeler certainly does not **act** like it. Will he act like it when we are 30? Probably not…I hope not. That is one of the things I love most about him. He balances me out. When I am too uptight and need a laugh, he is always there to lighten the mood.

But back to my previous point, ten years from now will we still feel the way that we feel now? Will we even still be together? I do not see why not. I spent many years fighting it…too many years I have wasted…denying my feelings, trying to convince myself that he would only end up hurting me, but knowing deep down that nothing could be further from the truth. Wheeler loves me and he always has, and he is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with…and I truly believe that I will.

But for now…I just need a few moments away…to myself. And he does too. He needed a night out with the guys, which is why I'm glad I was able to convince him to go to the mainland with Kwame and Ma-Ti for a "boy's night out." It also gave Gi and I a chance to have a "girl's night in." We watched The Notebook and cried unashamed while pigging out on junk food…which I would never let Wheeler see me do!

I cannot wait for him to come home though. I missed him last night. It took me a very long time to fall asleep and when I finally did, it did not last long. I kept reaching for him in my sleep and waking up worried when I realized he was not there. At least when he is with me, with his arms around me, I can sleep. It is silly, I know. I spent 21 years of my life sleeping alone with no problem. Now all of a sudden, I cannot do it…nyet, it is not that I 'cannot' do it; it is more like I _do not_ _want_ to do it.

Suddenly, Wheeler comes up from behind me, puts his arms around me, and is kissing my neck.

"Mmm, welcome back," I say. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Oh! Wheeler?!"

"Yes, 'Wheeler.' Who the hell else would it be?!"

"My _other _boyfriend," I tease.

"I don't like it when you try to be funny. Leave that to me."

"Then if you are the funny one, my role is the boring one?" I ask.

"No, you're the sexy one…think you can handle that?"

"I do not know…you tell me," I say as I turn in his arms to face him.

"Yep, I think you got it," he replies before kissing me. "So how are the birds?"

"Good. See that one up there?"

"Yeah."

"He is a new daddy. He is watching the nest in that tree there," I point. "The mother left a while ago, probably to get food."

"And you've been keeping him entertained by playing for him?"

"Nyet. He is not in the mood for music. He is being very protective. It is how I knew you were coming up behind me."

"No way. What'd he do? Tell you?"

"Sort of…he puffed his feathers out, lifted his wings a little to make himself appear bigger, and started pacing on the branch."

"He's cool with me now?"

"Da. He sees you with me and thinks you are my mate, so he no longer feels threatened."

"So I'm your mate?"

"Da…isn't it obvious? Speaking in animal terms of course…they do not have 'boyfriends' and 'girlfriends.' They either mate once and never see each other again…which in human terms, I believe you would call it 'a one night stand,' or they mate for life…like they are married."

"Sooooo, we're the 'mate for life,' type?" he asks.

"Uhh, well…I…we are…not the one night stand type…right?" I am unsure where he is going with his question.

"I'm sorry Babe, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…, and no, we're definitely not the one night stand type," he says as he stands and helps me up. "So I didn't just come out here to interrupt your bird watching and make the daddy bird mad, we got mail…"

"We? As in it was addressed to both of us?" I ask.

"Yep. Looks like a card."

"Open it!"

He lifts the edges of the envelope and pulls out the card inside.

"It's an invitation. Trish's friend Valerie and her boyfriend Dan are having a Halloween party. Cool. Wanna go?"

"I do not know. Is Halloween not a children's holiday? Why would adults be having a Halloween party?"

"Because adults will use any excuse to have a party! If you don't wanna go, it's fine. Kind of an American thing, so I can see why you don't get it."

"I _WANT_ to get it. I want to see what the big deal is, and I want to learn more about your traditions since they are a part of my life now too. Plus it seems like you want to go."

"I think it would be fun…but I'm not going without you. If you don't wanna go…"

"Nyet, we can go. It will be nice to see Trish, Valerie, and Dan again," she admits.

"Awesome! I'll go RSVP!"

There is that childish side of him again. The side that used to annoy me, has become endearing. His excitement, his zest for the little things in life…is contagious and things that I would not normally care about, I find myself caring about more just because Wheeler does. Suddenly, all the reservations I had about going to this Halloween party melted away as I saw Wheeler running down the hillside. The male bird that I was watching watched Wheeler's retreating form before turning his attention back to me.

"Da, my friend, I know he is crazy, but he is mine."

Awhile later, my feathered friend is joined on his perch by his female companion. I take that as my cue to leave and return to my own companion.

* * *

After I put my keyboard back in my cabin, I went to Wheeler's but did not find him there. As I was exiting his room, he was entering and we nearly collided.

"There you are, are you ready to go?" he asks.

"Go? Go where?"

"Shopping."

"Wheeler, I can count on one hand the number of times you have wanted to go shopping…nyet wait. I do not even need any hands. You have NEVER wanted to go shopping."

"Well that's because you never want to go shopping for fun stuff. It's either groceries or clothes…boring stuff."

"What exactly are you planning on going shopping for today then?"

"Halloween costumes…duh!"

"Excuse me? For what?" I ask.

"For the party. It's a costume party…did I forget to mention that?"

"Da, you did."

"Oh…is that a problem?"

"I thought that getting dressed up was only for kids."

"Nah, going door to door for candy is for the kids, but adults still get dressed up and go to parties."

"It seems childish. I am not comfortable with making a fool of myself by dressing up," I confess.

"That's the great part. EVERYONE will be dressed up. That's kinda the point. You can be goofy for a night, dress as something that you aren't, like a witch or a clown, or a devil…a SEXY devil or something that you always wanted to be…a doctor, a police officer, an astronaut…"

"You mean cosmonaut!" I say.

"Sure, if you wanna be second best…you can be a cosmonaut!"

"Do you have something in mind?" I ask him.

"Well, alot of times, couples will coordinate what they're gonna be. Like, I could be a doctor and you could be a nurse, and we can rendezvous in the 'on call' room," he says suggestively.

"Why can we not **both** be doctors? Or I will be the doctor and _YOU_ will be the nurse!"

"Because I wouldn't fill this out as good as you would," he says as he shows me the picture of a short skirt, form fitting white nurse's uniform.

"WHEELER?!!! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I AM WEARING THAT IN PUBLIC!!!"

"Sooooo, does that mean we can still buy it and you'll wear it in private?" He asks hopefully.

All of his hopes are dashed though when I smack his arm and say,

"You are a pig!"

"Good idea. I'll be Greedly, and you can be Dr. Blight…but I don't think anyone would know who we were…kinda like to see you in that jumpsuit though!"

"STOP IT!"

"Come on Linka, Halloween is the one night a year when a girl can dress like a total slut and no other girl can say anything about it…the hardcore girls just wear lingerie and some form of animal ears."

"I am not dressing up like that! I do not know these people that well!"

"Fine, you can be a clown and look sooooooooo out of place from the other girls," he says.

"Or, I could not go at all and you can go as a bachelor!" I threaten.

"Wow, you'd do that? You'd trust me to go to that party all by myself with all those slutty girls in bunny ears?! You're the best girlfriend EVERRRRRR," he says as he pulls me towards him and hugs me.

Ok, he missed what I was saying…that or he chose to ignore it.

"Ok, ok. I will go shopping with you and perhaps I will find something that will work for both of us!"

"I knew you'd see it my way!"

* * *

A few hours later, we stood at the costume shop. I had no idea how much stuff there was for Halloween…all the decorations, lights, tombstones, spider webbing, fake skeletons, rats, snakes, crows, and spiders, the electronic props, strobe lights, fog machines, things that were sound and motion activated. No wonder Wheeler liked this holiday so much…there were so many fun things to play with! I need to get a hold of myself. I cannot let him see me smiling and having fun. Wheeler and I are really big on saying "I told you so," and I cannot give him the satisfaction of saying it to me!

We arrive at a wall with pictures of hundreds of costumes. I do not even know where to start looking. One of the store associates comes up to us and asks us if we need any help. Wheeler explains to her that we are just looking and asks if there is anywhere in particular that we should look for couples' costumes. She shows us one section of the wall that has a wide selection. Fred and Wilma Flintstone, Barney and Betty Rubble, a plain caveman and cavewoman, a football player and cheerleader, a Pink Lady and a T-Bird from Grease, an electrical plug and socket, which Wheeler finds hilarious, and I strongly oppose.

We looked around at the rest of the costumes to try and put together some ideas. He kept pointing out all the costumes that he thought I should be; Little Red Riding Hood, Little Miss Muffet, Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, to which I replied, "Only if you are the Scarecrow and we can find you a brain!"

Why is it that the women's costumes are so sleazy and provocative, but the men's costumes are scary and gory? Even the women's pirate costume is called "Pirate Wench!" How degrading. I cannot honestly say that there are any costumes here that I would find attractive on Wheeler. Most of them are disgusting and I would not want him anywhere near me with it on…well, maybe the "Debonair Vampire." He would look nice in those elegant, almost old fashioned clothes. And Vampires are known for being charming and seductive.

He must notice me looking at this costume because he comes up behind me, wraps his arms around me, and bites my neck.

"Want me to be a vampire and you can be my victim?" he asks.

"Why do I have to be your victim? Why can I not be a vampire also? I am not a helpless damsel in distress!"

"I know, I know! But Babe, Halloween isn't about being politically correct, it's about FUN! And besides, remember what I said about how it's about being different that what you really are? You are the strongest, most upstanding person I know…"

"Flattery Wheeler? Really? You think that will work with me?"

"Which is why it would be perfectly acceptable for you to be helpless…or slutty!"

I once again slap his arm…which is going to have a permanent bruise from me if he is not careful. But I took what he said into consideration. Perhaps I am being too up tight about this holiday!

Then one costume in particular catches my eye. I think that Wheeler will like it, and I will not be completely ashamed or embarrassed by it. Unfortunately, I do not see any other costumes that would go with it. Looks like we cannot do the "couples" theme if I chose this costume. While Wheeler is off looking at the masks, I ask the sales associate if I can see that costume and she brings it out so that I can try it on. I grab Wheeler's hand and drag him to the dressing room with me.

"Close your eyes," I instruct.

"Babe, I've seen the goods before. No need to be modest!"

"Nyet silly! I am not being modest. I do not want you to see the costume."

"Then why did you want me to come in here with you if you didn't want me to see it?"

"I do not want you to see it _YET_. Once I have it on, _THEN_ you can look."

"Ok," he says as he turns around and covers his eyes.

After a few moments, I tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and his jaw drops.

"I LOVE IT!" he exclaims.

"Really? But if I am this, there is nothing that goes with it."

"Wrong. I have the PERFECT idea to go with it…we're just not gonna find it at a costume store. As a matter of fact, I already have everything I need to make it!"

"So you think this is a good choice?" I ask.

"Absolutely. You look gorgeous! It's perfect."

"Do you think we will be the best looking couple at the party?"

"Babe, we're the best lookin' couple ANYTIME and ANYPLACE! This party will be no exception. Let's buy that costume and get outta here. It's crazy busy."

I go to take the costume off, but I am having trouble with the zipper. It has gotten caught in the fabric.

"Umm, Wheeler? Can you help…"

"Hell yeah! I've never met a zipper that I couldn't beat!"

When I raise my hand to hit him, he backs away.

"Don't bother…I got this," he says as he hits his own arm.

I roll my eyes at him and say,

"You know you are saying something bad, and yet you still say it anyways."

"I'm a glutton for punishment, what can I say. Besides, it just gives you another reason to put your hands all over me!"

I raise my hand once more, and pretend as if I am going to hit him, but I do want to give him the satisfaction, so I turn my back to him so he can get my costume's zipper unstuck. As promised, he expertly gets the zipper undone with very little effort. Then he takes a few extra liberties when it comes to taking the costume off. I almost let him get away with it until I remember where we are.

"Ah-ah-ah, Yankee! I can handle it from here. Besides, if you do this now, you will spoil the fun for Halloween night."

He sighs, disappointed, but obliging. He even takes the costume, folds it neatly, and puts it back in the bag while I get dressed. Once I finish, I reach out my hand for the costume bag, but instead of handing me the bag, he takes my hand in his and pulls me towards him.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Almost," he says before lowering his head to kiss me.

When we exit the fitting room, Wheeler is walking very closely behind me, his arms are wrapped around me, he's whispering _not so sweet nothings_ in my ear, and trailing kisses from my ear and down my neck. I am sure my face is red, but I cannot help but smile and occasionally, yes, I giggle.

"Look mommy! Planeteers!" says the little boy who was waiting in line for the fitting room.

I am taken by surprise at being recognized. It is not often that we are acknowledged in public unless we are wearing our Planeteer shirts, which today, we are not. In my shock, I elbow Wheeler away from me, probably a little too hard.

"I wanna be a Planeteer for Halloween Mommy!" the little boy pleads.

"I thought you wanted to be a Power Ranger?" the mother says coolly, clearly not happy with our behavior from a few moments ago. If I was not blushing before, I most certainly was now!

Wheeler steps in with his charm and takes control of the situation.

"How about you be a Power Ranger for Halloween, and you can be an honorary Planeteer, _EVERY_ day? All you have to do is recycle, and conserve natural resources like oil, water, and don't forget to shut off the lights when you leave a room!"

"And will I get a pretty girlfriend that I can kiss too if I'm a Planeteer?" the little boy asks.

"If you're lucky! Chicks dig guys that care about the planet…right Babe?"

"Da. It is a plus to know that the person you are with cares about the same things you do," I say, still trying to recover from my embarrassment. "But no kissing until you are old enough…and you must love the person you are with." Ok, now I am rambling and have made things even more awkward because the mother is giving me an even more shocked look than she was when we first exited the fitting room.

"That's right," Wheeler covers. "No kissing until you're married!"

"You're married?!" the little boy asks, surprised.

"Well, sort of. We're engaged."

I do not know who has got a more shocked look on their face, me or the little boy's mother! But the mother's expression quickly softens.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations! No wonder you can't keep your hands off each other! I remember when my husband and I were at that stage in our relationship…so young and in love!" Now this woman is acting as if she is our best friend!

"Eww, you mean you and daddy used to act like that?! Gross!"

"Not gross buddy. Being in love is the greatest feeling in the world!" Wheeler says.

"Like how I love watching Power Rangers?"

"Uhh, yeah. Something like that. That feeling that you get when your favorite show comes on…that's how I feel every time I see Linka."

"Wow. So is that your Halloween costume?" the little boy asks Wheeler, as he points to my costume that Wheeler is still holding.

"Uh, no," he says as he holds it behind his back. "It's hers. I'm uh…I'm gonna be a baseball player!"

"Cool!"

By now it was the little boy's turn in the fitting room, so we said goodbye as his mother congratulated us once more.

"Umm, Yankee?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"I do not want to seem materialistic, but I could not help but noticed that you told that little boy we were engaged, and yet, I do not have a ring," I tease him as I hold my hand up.

"Sure you do," he says as he picks up my right hand and holds it up. "It's a pretty awesome ring too. It produces wind."

"Wrong ring, wrong hand...and 'diamonds are a girl's best friend.'"

"Then here," he says as he hands me a fake diamond necklace, bracelet, and ring accessory kit for my costume.

"Gee, thanks Yankee. You are too good to me!"

"Hey, it got that kid's mom to lighten up didn't it?!"

We pay for our purchases and head back to Hope Island.

* * *

"Feel like going for a midnight swim?" Wheeler asks me.

"I do not know. Every time we do, I end up losing a piece of my suit and have to pray that I make it back to my cabin without being seen! Plus I am running out of suits."

"Stop leaving 'em so close to the shoreline when the tide's changing!"

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT THROWS THEM THERE!"

"Aww, quit complaining. They always wash back ashore eventually."

I laugh at the memory of the first time that happened. Wheeler and I had taken a late night walk on the beach. It was a hot and humid night and we were having difficulty falling asleep. We like falling asleep in each other's arms, but it was too hot for cuddling. We thought that there might be a cool breeze coming off the ocean, so we got dressed and went for a walk. It was much nicer outside than it was in the confines of the hut. We walked along the edge of the shore, the cool water lapping against our feet.

"This feels nice," I said.

"Yeah, it's finally cool enough want to touch you and do this," he said as he kissed me.

We stayed like that for a while before Wheeler pulled away and said,

"If it feels this nice on our feet, just think how good it would feel all over…you know what I mean?" he asked as he attempted to undo the buttons on my shirt.

"Nyet," I said as I placed my hands over his. "Not here, not out in the open."

"Everyone's asleep," he said tenderly as he began kissing my neck. "I'm goin' in regardless. You're coming with me…the question is, are our clothes getting wet or not?" He pressed his lips against mine and made a very convincing argument and once again began struggling with the tiny buttons of my shirt.

"How much do you like this top?" he asked.

"Right now, I hate it."

He responded by grasping the fabric and ripping it open! I gasped in shock, but before I could say anything, his lips were on mine. Once he slid the garment off my shoulders, he threw it carelessly off to the side. I should have been mad. It was a nice shirt and not cheap! However, I was not mad…I was…I do not know the right word. It was like a switch had been flipped and all I cared about was getting his shirt off too. Once I pulled it up over his head, I balled it up and tossed it further away from the coastline. Obviously, I did not lose complete function of my brain and took his clothing, and where it ended up, into consideration, unlike him with mine! I would have told him that too, only I did not want to stop kissing him. He gave me no choice though when he picked me up and THREW me into the water! Not thinking, I screamed. Soon he was standing in front of me, and covering my mouth with his,

"Shh, you want to wake everyone?!" he asks against my lips.

I still felt the need for payback, so I wrapped my leg around his and pulled, causing him to fall, and holding him down. We splashed around and goofed off for quite some time until we were both yawning and ready for bed. The only problem was, I could not find my clothes! I put on Wheeler's t-shirt and cautiously made our way back to my cabin.

The next morning, Ma-Ti found my ripped clothes washed up on some rocks and was convinced that someone had had an accident out on the water and he searched all day, walking up and down the coastline using his ring to search for the "victim." After refusing to end his search in order to eat lunch, I felt guilty for causing him so much worry. Wheeler and I had to admit to Ma-Ti where the clothing came from. I think poor Ma-Ti was more embarrassed than I was.

Wheeler must have known what I was thinking about.

"Come on Babe, it's been a while since Ma-Ti has been on a good murder mystery case! We could make him really happy."

"Thankfully, it has ONLY been Ma-Ti who keeps finding my clothes. Could you imagine if it were Kwame! Or Gi?!"

"Kwame's head would explode from the inappropriateness of it all, and Gi's face would split in half from the smile she'd get!"

"So you admit it is inappropriate then?" I ask.

"That's what makes it fun! Especially when I get _YOU _to do something wild and crazy," he says as his eyes darken and he pulls me against him. "Swim with me?"

The way he asks, the way he looks at me with his eyes sparkling and his lower lip slightly pouting as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him…how can I say no? I love him so much I cannot deny him anything. Sometimes it scares me…I am not scared of him; I know he would never do anything that I do not want to. I scare myself. I did not think I was capable of feeling this way…but Wheeler always knew. How did he know me better than I know myself? **That** is what scares me. That he is not only in my heart, but in my head. If people thought that I would not open my heart to anyone and kept people out, that is **nothing** compared to how I do not let people into my head. I do not want them to know what I am thinking, what makes me 'tick,' what influences my thinking…letting people know those things makes a person weak. And yet, Wheeler can do that to me. He is my weakness…and it does not bother me at all! Other than making me question everything that I have ever believed about myself and how strong I am! Look at me now…no one else in this world could ever get me to take off my clothes and go swimming in the middle of the night, and feel completely at ease.

After our swim, and managing NOT to lose any articles of clothing to the tide, we head back to my cabin after a long day of shopping and swimming. After taking a quick shower to get the salt water and sand off, we are ready for bed. I exit the bathroom from brushing my teeth, and see Wheeler standing next to the bed, ready to turn off the light. The light is what allows me to see the huge bruise on his ribcage, right below his chest.

"Bozhe Moy Wheeler! What happened?" I ask as I move closer to get a better look.

"You happened."

"ME?! When did I do that?! Swimming?"

"No, when we were leaving the fitting room. When that little boy saw us and you elbowed me away. It's no big deal. I don't even feel it…anymore. The bruise makes it look worse than it is."

"I am so sorry Yankee!" I say as I run my hand over the bruise. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah…Aaaah!" he says as he brushes my hand away.

"It does hurt!"

"Well you pressed on it."

"I did not," I say.

"Yeah, ya did!"

"I did not mean to hurt you…just now, or when I did it. I guess I just did not realize my own strength!"

He just smiles.

"I REALLY am sorry Wheeler."

"I'll try to find it in my heart to forgive you!"

I place my lips on the injury and kiss it softly.

"Forgive me?" I ask.

"No, I don't think so."

So I repeat my previous action only now, I let my lips linger a little longer and brush them across the oval shaped bruise.

"Mmm. That tickles," he says.

"Feel better?"

"Mmm hmm."

I move my lips away from his bruise and trail kisses down his side, then back up the middle of his chest, up his neck, along his jawline, to his ear, and ask,

"Forgive me now?"

"Forgive you for what?" he says, playing dumb.

"For being so rough and hurting you."

"Be as rough as you want if this is how you make up for it," he says.

I press my hand to his chest and push him back until his knees hit the back of my bed and forces him to sit down. I push him backwards so that he is laying down. I then crawl over top of him and kiss his lips. My hair keeps falling down and getting in our faces. I did not pull it back because I thought I would be going straight to bed.

"Hold on," I say as I slide off his body.

"Where are you going?"

"To pull my hair back."

But as I'm getting ready to go back, I decide to brush my teeth as well. Then I spray a little bit of apple cinnamon body spray into the air and walk into the mist. It is stupid of me, but I know he likes the way it smells, so why not. There. Now I am ready.

And so is Wheeler…ready for bed that is. He is already fast asleep. It has been a long day, so I cannot blame him. I climb into bed beside him and curl up next to him. I give him a kiss goodnight and quickly join him in slumber.

* * *

To be continued...I'm doing this VERY LAST MINUTE. I would've liked to put the whole thing on at once, but it's getting late and I don't have time to proof read the rest. Enjoy this in the mean time, and have a safe and Happy Halloween if it's something you celebrate!


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed and it was time for the party. We were getting ready separately and Gi was helping me fix my hair. I am starting to wonder if maybe I would have been better off buying a wig. I change my mind once I see the magic that Gi has worked! It is perfect! It looks just like the picture!

"What is Wheeler going as?" Gi asks.

"I do not know. He says that it will go with my costume perfectly and that he did not even have to buy a costume. He was just going to use something that he already had…I guess I do not know enough about Marilyn Monroe to figure out what Wheeler is planning on being."

"Maybe that US President that was linked with her? Kennedy?" Gi suggests.

"Maybe. We should be going soon. I guess we will find out!"

* * *

Kwame, Ma-Ti, and Gi are going to fly us to New York and then take the Geo Cruiser to Niagra Falls for their own little weekend vacation. Gi and I are waiting by the Geo Cruiser when Kwame and Ma-Ti come out.

"You look great Linka!" Ma-Ti says.

"Yes, just like the real one!" Kwame adds. "Wait until you see Wheeler. You two are going to be the best looking couple there!"

Wheeler comes strolling out dressed as a…baseball player?! A New York Yankee?!

"Yankee, you are going as…a Yankee?!"

"Not just any Yankee Babe…Joe DiMaggio!" he says as he spins around so I can see his jersey.

It's an old fashioned looking jersey, probably once belonging to his father or grandfather. He's even accessorizing with an old looking hat and glove.

"Marilyn and DiMaggio! A classic celebrity couple!"

"Just like Wheeler and Linka!" Kwame jokes.

Wheeler tosses a camera to Gi,

"Do ya mind snappin' a few pics of us before we go?" he asks as he puts his arm around me and poses.

"Sure, say 'Happy Halloweeeeeeeen'" Gi says as she takes our picture.

After everyone has a turn getting their picture taken with "Joe and Marilyn," we board the Geo Cruiser and head for New York.

* * *

We arrive at Dan's hotel a few hours later and go to the roof. There are so many funny costumes…and Wheeler was right about what he said earlier about Halloween being an excuse for girls to dress…I think the word he used was "slutty." It is not the nicest word to use, but I suppose it is appropriate given the way some of these girls are dressed…Speaking of which, Trish soon recognizes us and comes over to greet us.

"Hey! You made it! I was hoping there wouldn't be any major disasters that required your attention," she says.

"So far, so good," Wheeler says.

"But you never know when something may come up and we will have to leave," I say, giving ourselves an exit strategy…just in case I am having a horrible time!

Trish's friend, Valerie and her boyfriend Dan come up to us to say hello also.

"Great costumes!" Valerie says.

"So glad you could make it," Dan says as he shakes Wheeler's hand.

"Yeah man, me too. Thanks for the invite. It'll give Linka a chance to experience Halloween. I was having a hard time coming up with ideas for the holidays. I've been showing her how we do things!"

Just then, our attention is drawn to a cheering crowd of people over by the edge of the roof.

"What's going on over there?" Wheeler asks.

"Pumpkin darts. We've got a tarp set up in the alley with a bulls eye and points painted on it. Toss a pumpkin over the edge and score points," Dan explains.

"Is that not dangerous?" I ask.

"Only if you're taking a short cut through the alley!" Dan says.

"Or if you're the pumpkin," Valerie adds.

"Besides, no one in their right mind takes short cuts through alleys in Manhattan," Trish giggles.

"Looks like fun," Wheeler says.

"You'll have to try it later," Dan suggests.

"Sure will…right after I get Linka to bob for apples!"

"What is that?" I ask

"Check that out over there," Wheeler says, pointing at a guy sticking his head in a tub of water, trying, but failing to pick an apple up with his mouth.

"I am not doing that!" I declare.

"That's what she said last time…about the body shots! Remember?" Trish asks.

"I had a little too much to drink that night," I defend.

"So have a few tonight and THEN bob for apples!" Trish says.

"It is unsanitary! All those people with their heads in that water and their mouths all over those apples…germ city! Plus with their heads all wet and the cold fall air…they will get pneumonia!" I argue.

"Yeah, but…"

"Forget it Trish, it's impossible to win an argument with Linka. Believe me, I've tried!"

"So what d'ya think of Halloween so far, Linka?" Valerie asks me, thankfully changing the subject.

"It is different than anything I have ever done before! I like your outfit," I say to her. She is dressed up in a poodle skirt and looks like someone right out of the 50's.

"Thanks…I'm his groupie!" She says as she points to Dan, who I now recognize as a young Elvis Pressley.

"What are you supposed to be?" Wheeler asks Trish.

"I'm a mouse…DUH!" she says as she points to the ears on her head.

"Are you not cold?" I ask.

"Nope!" She says as she waves a flask at me. "Want some?"

"No thank you…not yet," I say.

"Wheeler?"

"Nah, I think I'll just stick with beer tonight."

"Why? Look what happened on New Years!" Dan says as he nudges Wheeler's arm and nods in my direction.

"Yeah, how lucky am I that she still wanted to be with me when she sobered up!" he says as he puts his arm around me.

"HA! Little does he know that I have to drink everyday in order to stay with him!" I joke.

Everyone but Wheeler laughs. Instead, he gives me a puppy dog look.

"Aww, Yankee…I am only kidding…"

"Thank you."

"I only have to drink OCCASIONALLY to put up with you!"

"Oooh, looks like the honeymoon is over, buddy. She's lost that adoration she had for you when I last saw you guys on Valentine's Day!" Dan says.

"Nah, she's always been feisty like that. You guys should feel honored that she feels comfortable enough around you to let her TRUE colors show. Usually, she only busts my balls in front of our Planeteer friends."

"Well in that case, I do feel honored!" Dan says. "If you do feel the need to start drinking in order to put up with this guy, we've hired a bartender so he'll make you anything you want. There's also kegs of Coors, Miller, and of course Budweiser so help yourself to that."

"But before you start drinking, go grab one of those pumpkins over there and start carving! Linka needs to experience making a jack-o-lantern," Val adds.

"You're right! I can't believe I almost forgot all about that!" Wheeler says.

"We're having a pumpkin carving contest. Best one wins $200. So grab a marker and put your name on the back of it so we know whose is whose," Dan explains.

"I'm sooooooooooo gonna win!" Wheeler proclaims.

* * *

A few minutes later, we have picked out our pumpkins, found a spot at the carving table, "gutted" our pumpkins, and while Wheeler is busy carving away, I am completely lost as to what to do. Wheeler explained it to me and I saw examples of the other pumpkins. Some had happy faces, some had scary faces, some had vampire faces and Frankenstein faces, some had bats, and witches, and cats, and ghosts…some simply had words like "boo" and "Happy Halloween" carved into them.

What should I do? So far, all I have done is written my name on the pumpkin. I wanted to be creative…I wanted that 200 dollars! After all, Christmas is coming and I will need spending money for presents. See, I am not even being selfish with the money, so I deserve it! Faces…words…pictures…where do I start? AH-HA! I GOT IT! And I changed my mind. I am not going to enter it in the contest. I am making this pumpkin for Wheeler.

I finish my pumpkin just as Wheeler finishes his. He smiles at me and says,

"I got the winning pumpkin right here. Might as well not even bother with yours Babe! Ta-da!" he proclaims as he reveals his pumpkin.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! A NEW YORK YANKEE'S LOGO?!!!"

"Awesome isn't it?! I've got this contest in the bag! Dan is a HUGE Yanks fan. Let's see yours."

"Why? You just told me not to bother," I say, slightly offended and hurt after all the thought and time that I put into my pumpkin.

"I still wanna see it!"

"Fine," I say as I angrily turn my pumpkin to face him.

"Uhh, what the hell kinda face is that?" he asks. "Is it winking?!"

"Da! So that one eye is open, the nose is shaped like a heart, and the mouth is in the shape of a 'u.' It says 'I love you,' you…you…DURAK!" I yell as I slam the carving utensil onto the table and leave.

"Babe? Wait!"

He catches up to me, grabs my hand to stop me, and then pulls me to him. "I see it now…and I love it. A dumdum like me just needs things explained to him. Your pumpkin is cute and creative…obviously I'm not the cute and creative type."

"Do not be silly! Of course you are. Look at all the holiday surprises you have put together for me. Valentine's Day, Easter, April Fool's Day, my birthday and the fourth of July, and now you've come up with the perfect costume to match mine," I say.

"I'm sorry I had a blonde moment and didn't get it!" he jokes as he braces himself for the whack I am about to give him. "But I do love it…and EYE heart yooooooooou too!" he says as he winks at me and then kisses my forehead.

I wrap my arms around him in a hug to let him know that I forgive him for his 'blonde moment.' (A/N: No offense blondes…I'm blonde too!)

"Let's get back to our pumpkins," he says.

When we get back to the table, they are gone.

"Hey! Where'd our pumpkins go?!" He asks.

"Maybe someone thought they were so bad, they used them for the pumpkin darts!"

"NO WAY! Mine was too awesome to trash!!!....and uh, so was yours," he adds. "Man, that sucks. What if someone stole it and uses it as their own?!"

"Do not worry Yankee. I am sure they will show up."

"Yeah, I guess," he says sadly. "Hey, have you ever had hot apple cider before?"

"Nyet, I do not think so."

"You gotta try it! Let's go get some!"

* * *

After we have gotten our drinks and added a little something to it courtesy of Trish, it was time to announce the pumpkin carving contest winner. Everyone gathers around a table where all the pumpkins are lined up, with a burning candle placed inside of them. They all look really cool. Wheeler stands behind me and wraps his arms around me as we look at all the pumpkins.

"Hey! There are our pumpkins!" Wheeler whispers happily in my ear.

"I told you they would show up," I say as I place my hands over his.

"Hey everyone! First of all, thanks for coming and thanks to everyone who took the time to carve a pumpkin!" Valerie says as stands on a chair to address the crowd. "They all look great…BUUUUUUT only one can win."

Wheeler gives me a little squeeze, I'd like to think it was out of affection, but I have a feeling it had more to do with the anticipation and expectation of his pumpkin winning.

"We've got alot of good Halloween themes, witches, ghosts, monsters, etc. All very nicely done…but BOOOOOOOOORING!!!"

"Ah-ha! I knew it! Don't worry Babe, I'll spend SOME of the money on you," he whispers.

"And the winner for the most creative pumpkin goes to….LINKA'S 'I LOVE YOU' PUMPKIN!!!"

"WHAT?!" Wheeler exclaims.

"Do not worry Yankee. I will spend SOME of the money on you!"

"Congratulations Linka! Come on up here and claim your money," Valerie says.

I walk up to a round of applause to get my prize. I return to Wheeler and Dan is standing next to him.

"Nice job for a first time pumpkin carver!" he says as he shakes my hand.

"Thank you."

"Hey, wait a minute…that's it isn't it? You're just being nice to her because she's new at this. That was nice of you, but it was a sympathy win," Wheeler says.

"Hey!" I protest.

"No, seriously. Valerie loved the thought that went into Linka's pumpkin. Val's got an analytical mind. She likes thinks that make her think. Linka's pumpkin did just that," Dan explains.

"Wait, Val judged them? I thought you were judging them?" Wheeler says.

"Nah dude. Lots of alcohol and throwing pumpkins over the side of a building onto a target…that was my thing. The cutesy stuff, like the decorations and the pumpkin carving contest…and all the food…that was her thing. We balance each other out like that."

"Yeah, I know what'cha mean," Wheeler says as he wraps his arm around my waist and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

Valerie starts speaking again,

"And now, the winner of the 'Pumpkin that should be used in the pumpkin dart game' is…WHEELER'S NEW YORK YANKEES PUMPKIN!!!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY?!!!

I cannot help it, I burst into laughter.

"But since it looks like he put alot of time and thought into this pumpkin, I won't smash it…I'll just turn it around so I don't have to look at it!" Valerie teases.

"Oh by the way, Val's a Red Sox fan," Dan says.

"You're a Yankees man. How can you put up with a girl that's a Boston fan?" Wheeler asks.

"She's a great cook," Dan confesses.

"But it's like sleeping with the enemy, man!"

"Don't throw stones dude, you've bagged yourself a Russian!"

"Yeah. True…and she can't even cook!"

"HEY!" I protest.

"I take that back…she can cook. Just not anything I'd eat! It smells good, but it doesn't look good!"

"But how's it taste?" Dan asks.

"I don't know. I've never been brave enough to try! Most of the time, it kinda looks like those smashed pumpkins down there."

"Shut up Wheeler!"

* * *

The night goes on and I must admit, I am having a great time. Wheeler has brought his camera, so we will have plenty of pictures and memories to share with the other Planeteers. Halloween can be fun, if you make it fun…and this was yet _another_ new and exciting experience with Wheeler. We spent the rest of the night mingling with the other guests and visiting the bar quite a few times. We are both feeling pretty good…but not quite as good as we felt on New Years, and that is a good thing! Not that good things did not happen that night, I just prefer to be in control of myself! Wheeler and I had found a nice quiet corner to be alone together. We were not talking about much. Just making small talk. When I mention that it is getting cooler outside, Wheeler asks if I'm ready to leave, which I am.

We find Trish, Valerie, and Dan to say goodbye and thank them once again for inviting us.

"We're so glad you could come. Where are you staying tonight?" Dan asks.

"We're going back to my parents' house and then one of our friends is going to come pick us up the day after tomorrow," Wheeler explains.

"Why don't you stay here for the weekend?" Dan asks. "I think I can arrange a room for you."

"That'd be great. Is that cool with you Babe?"

"Hmm, let me think…spending the night with you in a beautiful hotel…or going to your parents' place where I will be sleeping alone in your bed and you will be sleeping on the couch…tough decision!"

"I guess that means we'll take you up on your offer. Thanks man!"

"No prob. It's the least I can do. If I'd have been judging the pumpkin contest, yours totally would've won!" Dan says under his breath.

"I knew it!"

Dan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key.

"Got this for ya. It's a special room. Kinda fitting for you two. Rumor has it that back in the day, the REAL DiMaggio and the REAL Marilyn stayed in that room quite a few times. Take the elevator, there's a button with no number on it, but there's a key hole next to it. Put the key in, turn it, and press the button. When the doors open, that's your room. So have fun!"

"Oh, we will!" Wheeler leers as he leads me by the hand to the elevator.

He pushes the button for our floor and we wave goodbye as the door closes. As soon as it does, he has me pressed against the wall and is brushing his lips against any part of my skin that is not covered by the dress before finally landing on my lips. The door opens and he walks backwards, pulling me with him.

We exit into our room. A private suite. No time to take a tour though. Wheeler tosses aside the baseball glove that he's been carrying around all night and lifts me up off my feet. I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me over to the bed and lays me down. I run my hands up his back and neck until they reach his hair. I knock his hat off his head and proceed to run my fingers through his hair.

He slides his hands down my sides and grasps my hips. He then rolls onto his back, taking me with him so that now I am over him and straddling his waist. He sits up and this new position has his face level with my chest. My costume is a dress which is a replica of the white one that Marilyn wore in The Seven Year Itch, low cut in the front. Wheeler presses his lips against the bare skin and makes his way up my neck and murmurs against it,

"Who's your favorite _Yankee_?"

"Joe DiMaggio," I respond as I begin unbuttoning his shirt. Once I have it open, I push it off his shoulders, and place several kisses across his sternum. I follow a path from his chest, up his neck and to his lips. "Who is your favorite _Babe_?"

"Marilyn Monroe," he whispers as he slides his hand up my back and begins to pull down the zipper of my costume. He slips the straps down off my arms, looks at me, and smiles as he says "Nevermind. Marilyn ain't got nothin' on you Babe!"

He pulls me against him as we share a passionate kiss, once again rolling over so that he now has me pinned beneath him.

"And you will _**always**_ be my favorite Yankee," I say, pulling his head down towards me for another kiss. "I had a wonderful time. Thank you for getting me to come."

"Thank you for agreeing. I know you don't like to do things that draw attention to you, but I'm glad you got into Halloween. It's fun."

"_**You**_ are fun! It does not matter what day it is, or what we are doing. Every day is special. Every day is fun. Every day is better than the one before…whether it is a holiday or not. This right here, this magic that we have…every time…not just moments like this, but anything we do together. You make me feel…not just loved…adored," I confess.

"You are. Loved, adored, worshipped, cherished, respected…I love you."

"And I love you." I reaffirm as I wrap my arms around him and urge him to continue.

"Trick or Treat?"

"Treat," I reply.

Wheeler responds by giving me the best treat I could ever ask for…his love.

We spend the night in each other's arms. I wonder if this is how it was for the real Joe and Marilyn? I doubt it. They probably never knew the peace that I am feeling right now. I suppose that is the downside to being a celebrity couple. No one is out to get me, no one is lurking outside the door waiting for us and watching our every move. Wheeler and I do not belong to the world, we belong to each other. I love him and he loves me. It is that simple. No complications. No tricks. Only Treats.

THE END!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! THANK GOD IT'S OVER! I would've had this up sooner, but I went out to celebrate after work.


End file.
